When dreams become reality
by Skye-90
Summary: Draco breaks Ginny's heart. She wants revenge. How will she manage it? What will happen to Draco?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I never said I did. That better?  
  
When dreams become... reality.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"So you admit it then?" Ginny yelled angrily.  
  
"Yes. I'm so sorry." Draco took a step towards her, to try and comfort her. She stepped back, whacking his hand away from her.  
  
"Get away from me you bastard."  
  
"Ginny, please -"  
  
"No. Get away from me, just go!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny." He said sadly. "It was good while it lasted." He turned and walked out of the room, a valuable ornament following, and narrowly missing his ear.  
  
***  
  
How could he have done this to her? Her boyfriend had just cheated on her with Pansy Parkinson! Of all people, but then, it was Draco Malfoy. She should have known a Malfoy couldn't really fall for a Weasley.  
  
Just then a brilliant plan came into her head...  
***  
  
Draco wasn't in the mood to see Pansy at the minute so he went to the library to calm down.  
  
He knew Ginny would want revenge, but he couldn't figure out what she would do to him. He sat at a table, pretending to read and stewing on this thought for ages.  
  
He felt tired and looked at the clock. He was shocked to see that it was almost eleven o'clock, he couldn't believe he had been in the library all that time.  
  
He walked slowly back to the Slytherin common room, trying not to make a sound. It was well past curfew and none of the prefects liked him. He prayed that Pansy wasn't waiting for him.  
  
When he got there he was surprised to see that she had gone to bed without saying goodnight to him, but he didn't mind.  
  
He got undressed quickly and climbed into bed, it didn't take long for him to get to sleep...  
  
*** DREAM***  
  
"Draco. Draco." He heard a girls voice whispering softly. He recognised the voice, but couldn't name it, where had he heard that voice? All he could see was a bright light, he couldn't see properly, but he knew he was in the school grounds, right by the Forbidden Forest: the smell of the trees told him that.  
  
There was somebody walking towards him, he couldn't see who it was, only it was a girl.  
  
"Draco." She said again.  
  
"What do you want from me?" he was getting really scared and panicky by now, he didn't know what this was.  
  
"You ripped me up, Draco." She said sadly, but she was irate.  
  
Draco tried not to show how scared he was, he held up his arm to shield his eyes from the light  
  
"You will pay for this." She said. She drew a knife and walked towards Draco.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. It was obvious that he was totally terrified now.  
  
The girl gracefully fell to her knees beside Draco, still with the knife in her hand.  
  
"You're crazy." He said shakily, staring at the knife.  
  
"I said you would pay, Draco, and you will." With that she pressed the knife to his neck.  
  
You can't do this to me, you can't. Noooooooooo." She laughed softly and pressed the knife harder.  
  
***REALITY***  
  
Draco woke up with a start. His neck hurt where the knife had been pressed. He felt it and when he took his hand away, there was blood there.  
  
Just then Pansy ran in from the next room. "Draco, hunny, are you OK, you were screami-" She stopped dead when she saw Draco sitting up in bed with blood on his neck. "Draco, what happened?" She was really concerned for him. She went over to sit next to him and held his hand gently, he was shaking. "Draco?"  
  
"Nothing, it was just a dream."  
  
"But you're bleeding. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine, go back to bed, Pansy. There is nothing you can do for me."  
  
Respecting his wishes she got up, kissed him on the forehead and left him in peace.  
  
Draco was scared to go back to sleep. He looked up at his clock, it was six o'clock in the morning. He got up and went to look in the mirror. The cut had stopped bleeding but it still hurt.  
  
He decided to have a shower before he went to breakfast. He turned on the taps in the shower room and went to get his towel.  
  
***  
  
He walked down to the Great Hall with Pansy Crabbe and Goyle, they wouldn't leave him alone for fear of his safety.  
  
They sat down at the table and helped themselves to some food. Draco had two slices of toast and a goblet of Pumpkin Juice and, naturally, the others copied him.  
  
He was about to take a bite out of his second slice of toast when he noticed Ginny Weasley take a seat between Neville Longbottom and her older brother, Ron  
  
She glanced at him and their eyes met. Draco was looking at her questioningly but her eyes were full of poison and hatred. They sat there, staring at each other, unblinkingly, for a while until Harry came and sat between them.  
  
Ginny leaned to the side to look at Draco again but he wasn't paying attention. She saw a cut on his neck.  
  
"Ginny, what are you looking at?" Harry asked, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Nothing." She said vaguely.  
  
Just then the bell went for first lesson and there was a rush to get out of the Great Hall. Ginny's first lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts on the third floor and Draco's was on the same corridor.  
  
Draco got out of the Great Hall first and Ginny followed him and his little gang all the way to her classroom. She hated Draco so much that she could just jump on him and strangle him to death... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I never said I did. That better?  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!  
  
A lazy contest is where two or more people sit in a circle and be lazy. If one person wants to know the time they will ask, generally not in proper English (e.g. were thime?, the extra 'h' in time is to save pronouncing the consonant correctly.) And the game continues in this fashion. For those slow people who haven't yet noticed: I am the best at this: when there is a clock next to me, I will generally ask the time.  
  
If you want any translations then I am happy to help!!  
  
When dreams become... reality.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
At lunch, Ginny went to the Great Hall with Harry, Ron and Hermione and sat facing the Slytherin table. She noticed immediately that Draco wasn't there.  
  
She rushed down her food and then excused herself to go to the common room to catch up of homework.  
  
On her way out, she saw Draco on his own, walking towards her.  
  
When he got within earshot she said, "Sweet dreams Draco." And hurried off.  
  
Draco thought nothing of this at first and carried on walking, but then he registered it.  
  
Ginny went to the common room but she didn't do any homework: she just sat in a corner and planned for later that night...  
  
When the bell rang for the end of lunch, Ginny made her way out of the portrait hole and down towards Herbology.  
  
On her way towards the greenhouses, she saw the bleach blond hair of Draco Malfoy, flanked by Pansy Crabbe and Goyle. She laughed quietly, unaware that she was doing so. She then walked into the greenhouse, it was about half full.  
  
She took her place, next to Colin Creevey and waited for Professor Sprout to begin the lesson.  
  
Today they were working on the properties of the Clamaitus and its uses in potion making and healing.  
  
Professor Sprout gave them a huge essay on it and to make it worse: it had to be in by the next day.  
  
***  
  
When the last bell went, Ginny rushed back to the Gryffindor common room to get her homework done in time for her plan to work.  
  
First of all, she grabbed her Herbology homework and started that. They had to do 12 inches of parchment and that would not be easy, especially if you weren't listening.  
  
She had done about 5 inches when the portrait hole opened again and in walked Harry, Ron and Hermione. They saw that Ginny was back and went over to talk.  
  
"Hello, Ginny!" Said Hermione as they walked over to see her.  
  
"Hi." She said distractedly.  
  
"Ah, doing your homework already, I'm glad to see someone is listening to me." Said Hermione, looking sternly at Harry and Ron, who had put their bags down in a small pile and just sat down lazily, and then warmly back at Ginny.  
  
"No, I'm just busy later. I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for that.  
  
Hermiones smile faded slightly and then, she too put down her bag and sat.  
  
Ginny found it very annoying when people distracted her while she was concentrating. She roughly finished the essay, making her writing larger and bigger gaps between the words and lines.  
  
She rolled it up and started on her Divination, which also didn't take her very long.  
  
Hermione watched her disapprovingly and got her books out too. "Why, I'm going to start my homework." She said looking at Harry and Ron who were having a lazy contest.  
  
(For an explanation of what a lazy contest is: look at the top, somewhere  
above the title.)  
  
Ron just ignored her and Harry gave a small grunt. Hermione shook her head and said "Pitiful." Harry and Ron ignored this comment.  
  
When dinnertime came they finally moved out of their positions.  
  
"Not coming, Ginny?" Said Ron, when she continued with her homework.  
  
"No, still got loads to do." She said, still writing.  
  
Ginny kept on working until she had finished most of it. She walked around the quiet common room, stretching, and then went back to work.  
  
She was still writing when the others came back from dinner. Ron went up to her and felt her head. "Ginny, are you feeling OK?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" she asked, confused.  
  
Ron took a deep breath and said. "You have been working constantly, it's not like you. Are you sure you're OK?"  
  
"Yes." She said impatiently.  
  
She carried on with her homework until she finished it. She then sat down and relaxed a bit. Hermione was still doing hers and was occasionally throwing Harry and Ron dirty looks.  
  
Harry and Ron had continued their lazy contest to see who would win.  
  
"Were thime?" asked Harry.  
  
"Err." Said Ron.  
  
"Errorrr." He said back  
  
"Vinny, were thime?" said Ron lazily.  
  
Ginny decided to join them in their lazy contest for a while, until it was time... "Air?" She said.  
  
"Were thime, Vinny?" said Harry, getting impatient.  
  
"Err... I urro, ook." Ginny hadn't quite mastered the speech but she had the right idea of missing out as many consonants as possible.  
  
Harry then gave up and made the huge effort of looking down at his watch, which he seemed very displeased about.  
  
"Nah ook werya mamie oo!" He said.  
  
Ron and Ginny grunted in unison.  
  
Eventually, after about 5 minutes of silence apart from Hermiones 'tut's, Ginny spoke. "Were thime, On?"  
  
"Urro." Said Ron.  
  
"Arrie?" She said.  
  
"I or thellin oo, oo mamie ook." Said Harry.  
  
"Alright, I give up." She said. "Hermione, what's the time?"  
  
"About ten to eleven." She said, looking up at the big clock.  
  
Ginny swore, grabbed her bag and ran off up the girls staircase. The common room was almost deserted now, and Ginny had to put her plan into action.  
  
A few seconds later she was heard running back down the stairs at full speed and out of the portrait hole. Everyone looked as the portrait swung closed.  
  
"were see ofta?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Barf prolly, see arra towl wiffa." Said Harry, who was facing the portrait hole anyway. 


End file.
